No Limits
Category:Episodes PLOT Ben and his mom are at the mall shopping for groceries Ben`s mom is doing all the hardwork while Ben explores his Infimatrix figuring out how to unlock the Master Control for full time he fiddles and fiddles until he forces a reboot to the Infimatrix the he turns it on and finds new alien DNA he fragmentates the aliens and finds their holograms then he names them he sees an insect bug like alien and he names it Ball Weevil then he dials up another alien hologram an alien with a giant face,rocky skin and big mouth he calls him Rockslide his mom then tells him to go and fetch some cooking oil,Ben heads to the oil isle then sees a woman getting robbed Ben then dials up Cannonbolt and transforms into him Ben rolls up to the bad guy and bounces high up and lands right at the back of him then he rolls and rolls grabs cooking oil for his mom and drops it off in her shopping cart the Ben heads close to the robber bounces up and lands infront of him the robber pulls out a gun shoots Cannonbolt whos armor is indestructible Ben grabs the robber then rolls up into a ball and bounces up and down up and down then spins around in a spin cycle then Ben charges up and bursts the robber through a window then Ben stops the robber from escaping Ben grabs him puts him against a pole and ties him up with a metal bar Ben turns to normal and heads to his mom and continues naming his alien Ben and his mom head home.Meanwhile Kevin is at his garage and out of nowhere a Techadon robot attacks Kevin and demands Kevin tell where is Ben so Kevin absorbs the metal from his car and fights the robot he morphs his hands into swords and slices the robots legs then slices its arms he then morphs his hands into hammers he bashes its face jumps up then slams the robot causing it to explode then he tosses it out his garage then Gwen arrives and finds a fire near Kevin`s garage and Kevin tossing out the broken Techadon robot pieces.Ben then calls Charmcaster at tells her for him and her to meet at Mr smoothy and so she does the Charmcaster and Ben anre drinking at Mr smoothy talking about her spot on the team then all of a sudden Animo and his mutants appear Ben then dials up his new alien he calls Rockslide and transforms into him then Ben discovers that his new alien has gravity powers so Ben calls him Gravattack Ben gravitises Animo`s mutants then slams them on the ground then throws them sending them crashing through a wall then he gravitises Animo and clashes him into Charmcaster`s mana field Ben then slams the ground causing every object to float then he forces them to trap Animo then the police arrive SevenSeven attacks Gwen so she shoots mana bolts then at him then shoots out mana strings wraps SevenSeven and whiplashes him to the wall and the slams him to the ground then she teleports him away from Bellwood the team then meet all of them together and are wondering why is each villain attacking them separately Kevin was attacked by a Techadon robot and defeated it so quickly and easily Ben and Charmcaster attacked by Animo and Gwen attacked by SevenSeven out of nowhere the Forever Knight King appears and attacks the gang shooting a huge fire beam ray then he enters into a brawl with the team Ben gets ready to go hero and dials up Ben transforms into Bloxx and fights alongside his friends The King shoots a huge ray in the shape of a giant ball Bloxx grabs it and slams it to the ground causing a huge explosion then Ben runs towards the king and whiplashes hi through a wall the jumps shapes his hand into a hammer and slams the King to the ground then Kevin zoops out of nowhere and lands a punch right to the king then Kevin jumps and bashes the ground then rips a piece of the ground and throws it to The King who counters by throwing a bomb to then Charmcaster reads out a spell that makes plant roots grab the King then Ben transforms into Diamondhead and throws a flurry of shards at the King then Ben transforms into Echo-Echo and throws a huge sonic scream then Ben tranforms into Swampfire and shoots bolts of fire and then throws a group of seeds grabing The King and that allows Kevin to kick the King and land an uppercut Charmcaster and Gwen both grab him with their mana strings the throw him to Ben who transforms into Humungousaur and lands a double axe handle to the King sending him flying crashing through walls and buildings Ben trns back to normal and the team head to Mr smoothy Ben then replies saying that theirs no limits to fighting Bad guys because we always win Major events *Ben,Gwen,Charmcaster and Kevin are getting stronger and more powerful *Ben unlocked Two brand new aliens Infimatrix alien debut *Gravattack *Ball weevil ( hologram ) Characters *Ben Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Gwen Tennyson *Chramcaster Villains *Robber *SevenSeven *Techadon Robot *Animo *Forever Knight King Aliens used *Cannonbolt *Gravattck *Ball Weevil ( hologram ) *Bloxx *Diamondhead *Swampfire *Echo-Echo *Humungousaur